A software system called TCM (Test Case Management) automatically executes test cases and manages test machines. In current implementations, TCM can manipulate test machines only if a TCM client is installed and run as a client application on each test machine.
Web applications also may be tested. However, customers using a web browser other than Internet Explorer running on a Windows® operating system are not supported. Existing TCM systems fail to support this case because no client applications are available, and/or because of difficulties in developing client application for non-Windows® operating systems. As a result test cases for non-Windows® operating systems have to be executed or launched manually, which increases the cost of software development.